


I issue a challenge! or more a reqwest?

by TaleweaverNLM



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: challenge!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleweaverNLM/pseuds/TaleweaverNLM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay, this is a place for me to post some ideas i have for avenger FFs that i....am eather way to air headed to write or well... kinda wanna see someone better take a shot? check em out! first one goin up because of a let it go loki amv, so yeah....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. challenge/reqwest one!

**Author's Note:**

> now, no getting mad at me! and if you decide to do the FF please, notify me? and i'll even review your piece! really it's just for fun...  
> you can also issue challenge to me in return if you like!  
> Loki: you'de never do it darling, we both know that.  
> i can try!  
> Loki: right.. and they call me crazy...  
> hey! i know i'm insane, i'm just happily aware of it and don't want or need any help! ;-P

okay, heres the first idea! inspired by the amv Loki(insert wierd dot here)Let It Go by DailyAsgardianNews!

What if, Loki knew about his jotun but was keeping it a secret? what if not using his ice powers was actually hurting him? like, alot? what if, the stint with the Casket of Ancient Winters just caused it all to surge up and shatter his mind temporarily? what if, after being forced to invade midgard and losing, the real Loki starts to show? what if, some one found out just how much Loki was trying to protect Asgaurd for so long? and what would Asgaurd do with that knowledge?

I humbly reqwest that there is no dieing, well not peremenently, that there be Thorki or Frostiron, there is alot of Loki suffering and fluff and ODIN GETS HIT OVER THE HEAD WITH THE 'WTH THATS NOW HOW YOU RAISE A KID!' BASEBALL BAT! THE METAL ONE!

PLease ignor any and all spelling errors as i am not even typing this in word and probably never will! these are ideas in my mind that i know i won't finish or don't think i could anyway. oh and, if anyone could beta me ROTG little ficy that i had to stop on since, like, NO ONE seems to like the first chapter and i realized i couldn't do Bunny's accsent? thanks a bunch!

Happily and Milidly Insane, The Caretaker and Tale Weaver,

Seraphin Eldorian Shadowmoon


	2. number 2~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh oh oh! just thought of another one!

okay okay, can ya see one were Odin finds Loki not as a baby, but as an older, broken and abandon Juton runt at the end of his war? Thor can eather be made older or remain the age he was when it ended up to you, i know no other lables for this one, and blame goggle cuz i wanted to know how to spell jotun and i put in oki jutona and a pic gave me this idea!

Really needs to get meds of some kind,

Seraphin Eldorian Shadowmoon


	3. 333333333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah i know i should stop watching youtube but i can't!

Loki x Thranduil | Nothing for you to gain [HBD TOM] by xDreamIsCollapsingx

some one make that into a FF!

Really needs to stopo watching youtube at 2 am,

Seraphin Eldorian Shadowmoon


End file.
